Not her type
by TheRedPoet
Summary: Not her type? Well- True or not, that was the statement that had started it all. Season 8 spoilers.


A/n: Set during a supposed post-battle party towards the end of Wolves at the Gates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. -Pouts sadly-

* * *

><p>Agh. Pain, agony… And a lot of others adjectives that Buffy couldn't think of just then, because of the previously mentioned mind numbing, please-kill-me-now, pain.<p>

Slowly, tortuously, she cracked her eyelids open and regretted it instantly as the sun's rays attacked her eyes like a swarm of really pissed of bees.

Her mouth was uncomfortably dry and her head felt as though it was the bass drum at a particularly angry heavy metal concert. What the hell had she done last night? How much had she drunk?

Reaching over to the trusty glass of water on the bedside table (almost knocking it over, too), she noticed something. There was a hand cupping her breast. A small, delicate hand - decidedly female.

Really, how much had she been drinking to think that sleeping with Satsu again would be a good idea for either of them?

Turning over with a grumble, one hand pressed against her forehead to soothe the throbbing, she realized that it was not Satsu laying beside her (and still groping her, mind.) It was Willow.

"Willow!"

The red-head opened her eyes and groggily shook her head. Slowly, a stupid grin began to spread across her face.

"Hey Buff."

"What the hell happened last night? God, I thought you were Satsu!"

"Whuh? S'mone say my name?" A second head, this one with awesomely cut jet black hair, appeared at the far side of the bed from under the covers.

"Satsu! What're you doing here?" Buffy exclaimed shrilly.

"M'sleeping, what d'you think?" The younger slayer's head hit the pillow again and her bleary eyes drifted shut lazily.

"Did we…?" Buffy let the question drift off. It almost seemed pointless to ask it.

What she did wonder about was how. How had they ended up like this? And why the hell was Willow fondling her boob?

"Right- Will, stop doing that. Satsu, get up."

One of the few things she could remember was that it had all started with a statement, some 18 hours later. They had to get to the bottom of this. But first she needed to pass out. For like, a week.

* * *

><p>"And just so you know… I never wanted to sleep with you either."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Buffy didn't tear her eyes off Satsu, who having caught the scythe mid-air was falling down from the skyscraper.

"I'm sayin' - It's a good thing you didn't try your little experiment on me. Cause' it wouldn't have worked, Summers. You're not even on my list."

"What list? There's a list?"

"Yep, and you're not on it. Not my type."

"How can I not be your type? I'm peppy and blonde and a slayer - both blonde and slayer have been past thingies with you!"

Willow scowled.

"Please don't talk about the Skank-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Will, I'm sorry about Kennedy breaking up with you-"

"She didn't break up with me, I broke up with her. After finding her cheating. With two different girls- though admittedly at the same time."

Buffy put a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"She didn't deserve you…" She assured her soothingly, taking a deep breath before exclaiming. "How can I not be your type?"

"It's just-"

"Oh god - It's the new haircut, isn't it? Satsu had this really neat thing going on and I thought maybe I needed to try something new too! You should've told me it looked horrible!"

"No, Buff, it's not-"

"Have I gained weight?"

She lifted up her shirt to check - a silly notion considering it was damn near impossible for a slayer to gain weight even if they devoted a large portion of their day to it.

"No, you look fine - You're just not my type is all. You're clearly Satsu's type, though. Be careful with her, okay?"

A guilty grimace spread along across Buffy's face.

"Yeah. I will. Uh - speaking of… Shouldn't you be saving her right about now?""Oh."

With a snap of the red-head's fingers, Satsu froze mid-air a few inches from the pavement. A second snap later, she dropped the last of the distance.

"You know that the Scythe is pretty much indestructible, right?" Buffy said, pulling the hyperventilating girl to her feet.

"Uh- Ops?"

Willow smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead.


End file.
